Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Graphic Novel
' Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Graphic Novel' is a 48-page sequel to Epic Mickey: The Graphic Novel, appearing in the Topolino magazine. It is based off the events of Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. Like its predecessor, it was written by Peter David; the art is by Fabrizio Petrossi and the colors by Giuseppe Fontana and Massimo Rocca. Differences with the game Like for the first Graphic Novel, Peter David made numerous changes to the script to better fit a comic format. *The introduction sequence where the Mad Doctor returns to Mean Street and sings Help Me, Help You ''has been removed to start off immediately with Mickey arriving in Wasteland; Mickey is told of the Mad Doctor's return and the earthquakes through a brief flashback later. *Due to the sheer weirdness of a character singing in a written format, many jokes and background dialogue have been added to emhasize the silliness of the Mad Doctor's songs; notably, a running gag is that Gremlin Gus finds them perfectly horrendous and tries twice to prevent him from singing, to no avail. *The Underground is never seen; Gremlin Gus instead calls Jamface directly to the part of Mean Street where Mickey and Oswald are. The Gremlin does not tell them that the Projector Substation went down before the quakes, for he does not know it; he just advises them to go talk to Prescott. They don't find out that the Substation was sabotaged until they meet Small Pete in Mean Street. *Although the name of Rainbow Caverns is kept, the titular "Rainbow Falls" are never seen; in this version, what Small Pete was fixing was the Projector Pipes themselves. *The first of the Mad Doctor's Jingles is different: he calls Mickey and Oswald to his lab, not because he's got news to tell them, but because he claims to be in danger (pretending that the Blotworx Dragon trapped him in the lab). *After he defeated the Blotworx Dragon, Mickey comments that he noticed "something familiar in him… Something good!", probably referring to the Blotworx Dragon being based off the benevolent Elliott the Dragon. *An additional verse is added to ''I'm Falling Apart, where Mickey and Oswald sing along with the Doc, much to Gus's dismay. *In spite of the name of Blot Alley being kept, the subplot of Ghost Ian trying to train spatters into becoming good is completely scrapped, and the name of Blot Alley were never justified. **Accordingly, the nature of the project Gremlin Prescott claims the Construction Site was devoted to is never specified (unlike the original where it was building homes for the redeemed blotlings). *At no point does the Mad Doctor claim that his Beetleworx have been hacked to go back to their destructive programming, although spinners still attack Mickey and Oswald in Bog Easy without any explanation given. *The Dioramas are shown only for one panel, and thus Abe is never seen. **Accordingly, instead of telling Mickey and Oswald that "Abe told him they were coming", Prescott just comments that "he knew they'd get there sooner or later". *Mickey defeats the Fort Wasteland slobber by befriending a hoard of spatters that it commands, and ordering them to attack their leader. *It is made very clear that Gremlin Jamface and Gremlin Prescott are brothers and Gremlin Gus's son; Prescott and Gus's dialogue when Prescott's evil is exposed and that the heroes meet his war machine also imply that Gus's neglecting of Prescott is one of the main reasons he turned evil: :::: ''Prescott: What do you think of me now, Gus ? Jam face couldn't have built anything like this, even on his best days ! But you always preferred him over me ! I know it ! He was your "golden gremlin"… That's why you put me in charge of this useless factory, while he got all your cares and attentions !!!'' :::: ''Gus: That's not true ! He just needed my attention more ! Jamface was always the most fragile of you two, while I knew you could be trusted on your own, so I…'' :::: ''Prescott: Liar ! I don't want to listen to you any longer !'' *The Hopper that the Mad Doctor uses to hypnotize Prescott is not based on the devils from Mr Toad's wild ride, ''but instead one of those shaped like the Owl from ''Bambi. *Mr Smee and the Tortooga pirates are nowhere to be seen. *Pete Pan is not behind a counter, but instead keeping the projector to Autotopia. Oswald defeats him by knocking him down with his bare fists, to Mickey's and Gus's surprise. *In the Italian version (though it might a be a translation mistake), it's Oswald, instead of Gus, who claims that Autotopia was his favorite place to visit before the Thinner Disaster. *The songs Mad Doctor's Wonderful World of Evil ''and ''Mad Doctor's Plan ''are merged into a single sequence/song, set in the ''Wonderful World of Evil projector screen; thus, the lyrics of the latter are slightly changed to replace the mention of a diary with mentions of the TV show or the spectators to said show. *Unlike the game version where he stops singing for his boss battle (indicating that he is serious now, and ready to do anything to succeed), the Mad Doctor keeps singing at this point. *All Mickey does during said battle is to befriend the Claw, and order it to free the Guardians; the danger from which Oswald rescues the Doc is not caused by Mickey and Oswald messing with his machine, but by the fact that the freed Thinner guardians try to avenge themselves from the doc. **Due to this, when after the Mad Doctor's true reformation the Paint guardians begin to circle around him, everyone initially think that they too want to hurt the Mad Doctor for revenge. *An additional bit is included between the end of That's What Heroes Do ''and the Parade scene; Mickey tells the Mad Doctor that a good start now that he's reformed would be stop singing in everyone's ears. The Doc agrees and says that he'll find other ways to express his joy, apparently triggering the idea to organize the parade. *The parade is reduced to a single splash panel. There, the Blotworx Dragon has not only reformed, but has been turned into a float, which Oswald, Mickey and the Mad Doctor ride. *The post-credit scene with the Petes is still present, but it is drastically changed; in a funny fourth wall breaking, the Petes argue with the narrator's statement that "Mickey and Oswald, together, could conquer anything" by saying that "even though today's adventure might be over, nobody can tell what will happen tomorrow", mockingly holding Gremlin Prescott. They are not near a projector, but instead sitting or standing around the Walt statue, and Gremlin Prescott is holding a sign with "'THE END ?'" written on it. Releases Although there had been plans to release it in English (at least as an ebook like the first graphic novel), the weak sales of the game and the shut down of ''Junction Points caused it to be cancelled (although it did see print in Italy, France and Brazil). Sketches and storyboards with the text in English have leaked, proving that Peter David had written an English script for the story, but only fragments of it were released to the public through said sketches. There have also been two attempts to scanlate the story in English, only one having reached completion. Trivia *Gremlin Prescott's color still changes from blue to purple. Gallery EpicMickey2-Novel (2).jpg|Comic EpicMickey2-Novel (1).jpg|Early Sketch EpicMickey2-Novel (3).jpg|Early Sketch Emcomic.jpg|Comic Page Category:Merchandise Category:Digicomics Category:Comics